The Offer of a Lifetime
by Anime Nightwing39
Summary: Dick is called into the watchtower for some surprising news, and an even more surprising offer.


**THIS IS A ONE SHOT THAT JUST JUMPED INTO MY MIND. NOTE THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE DCU. THE MAIN CONTINUITY FOR DC COMICS. I IMAGINE THIS TAKES PLACE SOMEWHERE BETWEEN NIGHTWING 23 AND 24.**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW! THEY FUEL ME!**

 **(JUST SO PEOPLE KNOW, MY FIC, TURNING BACK THE ASHES IS STILL GOING ON. ITS JUST TAKING SOME TIME! PLEASE BE PATIENT!)**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Nice place you got here, Bruce. Very clean. Personally, I can't relate, But I can still appreciate it." Dick Grayson, in civilian wear, stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, following his father figure down the silver halls.

"Thank you." Bruce responded. "A lot of manpower goes into making this place functional. The league is always in need of an extra set of hands."

They were of course, talking about The Watchtower. The gigantic space station constantly orbiting the earth, home to the Justice League. Earth's protectors.

Nightwing caught the hidden meaning behind Bruce's statement, but chose to ignore it. He seriously doubted he was here for _that_.

"Why did you guys call me up here again? This isn't exactly my specialty you know. Space stations that is." Nightwing said, glancing around the watchtower.

Bruce didn't turn back around at his son, simply stalked forward. "You can wait a second." He said, the gravel in his voice filtering out the hint of amusement.

Dick still caught it though. "Are you excited? I haven't seen you excited since Jason joined us last thanksgiving."

Bruce stopped at a set of doors, punching in a quick code. Bruce turned to Dick, smiling just a bit.

"Yes. I'm excited."

The doors opened to reveal Clark, as Superman, blocking the doorway. His massive frame almost entirely hiding the room behind him.

"Dick! It's so nice to see you!" Clark smiled wide, showing a full face of teeth.

The young vigilante gave a little wave and a smile. "Heya Clark. How are things?"

Dick had always been close with Superman growing up. He was inspirational in a way Bruce couldn't be when Dick was around him as often as he was.

Dick still had fond memories of when Clark would come by the manor to hang out. It was rare, and usually only lasted for small amounts of time, but it was the only time he got to see his 'Uncle Clark' outside of when he went on missions with the league. So he was happy.

"Things are great! Jon loves his new school, and Lois just got a raise at the Planet!"

"That's great Clark, she deserves it." Dick said genuinely.

When he heard some shuffling, and the sound of metal scraping against metal, Dick leaned a little around Clark so he could catch a look at whatever was going on. Clark immediately moved to cover even that small space, smiling sheepishly.

Nightwing chuckled. "Something you guys are hiding back there? Hopefully another baby martian."

"That was one time!" Vic yelled from inside the room.

Dick let out a full laugh. "One was enough for me dude." He slipped between the miniscule space between Clark and the wall with little effort, contorting a body in a way only he could. He came up to the sight of Jessica and Simon over what looked to be a placement of a chair. A new chair.

It didn't take long for him to put the pieces together, and as he walked over to greet Cyborg, who looked halfway between taking a picture and yelling at them, he was already mentally writing up his refusal.

He opened his arms in a friendly hug, and Victor laughed, doing the same.

"It's good to see you Dick." Victor laughed, lifting his shortener friend up slightly off the ground."

"Hey what's with the language Vic? Is this how you greet your leader after all these months?" Dick laughed with Cyborg heartily, quickly being let down.

As soon as he was he felt a strong clap to his shoulder, practically holding him down. He turned to see Diana smiling down at him.

"It's good to see you Richard. We have much to discuss." Dick glanced to the side to see the two green lanterns still fighting for the placement of the new chair amongst the table. Its harsh scraping back and forth wasn't exactly music to his ears, but it wasn't worth it to say anything just yet.

"Yeah I kinda got that." He responded.

Aquaman walked over from his place by the window, giving Dick a firm handshake, smelling of Sea foam and fishcakes.

"It's good to see you again, Nightwing. I hope your new home in Bludhaven is treating you well."

Dick nodded. "What's the formality Arthur? You've known me since I was a teenager, I should hope we've moved up to a first name basis by now."

Arthur smiled and nodded. But before he said anymore, he was interrupted.

Bruce could be seen forcing his way into the room, past the crowd of people, and up to his son.

"Stop wasting time, all of you. Jessica, let Simon put the chair at the end, Simon, stop being a child. Victor, Arthur, make sure they behave. Clark, sit down at the table and try to act like an adult." Dick inwardly chortled at how he didn't even attempt to give instruction to Diana. She looked just as amused, but still sat down.

As everyone settled in, Bruce looked at Dick expectantly. Dick shook his head.

"I think I'll stand, thanks."

Batman narrowed his eyes, but seemed to allow it for now. Still, Bruce couldn't let him be the only one standing, for awkwardness reasons he would assure you, and stood up himself.

"As I am sure you have figured out by now, we summoned you here today so we can welcome you to-" In an instant flash of lightning and a whirlwind of air, Barry Allen skidded to a stop next to Dick. Nobody even flinched, more than used to his dramatic exits and entries.

"Sorry I'm late guys, Wally needed something. Young Wally, not old Wally. Though I did talk to old Wally on the way here. And Iris. Did I mention Iris is here? Yeah she's in the hall. Anyway does Dick wanna be in the Justice League?" Barry was holding a large blue cake with the words ' _Welcome to the JL'_ sprawled in red icing across the top.

Everyone groaned, inwardly or outwardly. Even Dick, who was dreading it, was disappointed in the anticlimactic way the speedster spoiled it.

"Oh...Damn it! Sorry!" Barry took an awkward step back, rubbing his head with one hand.

"AnywayIshouldgetIrisbackhomeokbyesorryagain!" He quickly placed the cake down as he sped off.

There was a moment of odd silence as everyone kind of just waited to see if he was going to come back. When he didn't, Batman took it upon himself to begin.

"Yes. As Barry said, We would like to give you an honor a long time coming, Dick. We would like you to join the League as an active member."

"No."

None of them looked surprised in the least, even Simon and Jessica, who barley knew Dick, could figure out enough he would pass. None of them except for Batman.

Bruce seemed completely shocked at Dicks outright refusal, his mouth open wide in an unheard of way.

"What?" he demanded. "But you've wanted to join the league for _years_." Dick shrugged, forcing his anger down at that statement.

"Not really. Maybe when I was like sixteen, yeah, but I'm twenty five now. I'm the leader of the Titans, renowned group of heroes known for its good looking members and low property damage. I don't really feel a need to become just another member of your team."

Bruce ignored the jab about property damage, focusing on the key issues. "Yes unfortunately you would have to step down, but we all need to make compromises for the greater good. But you most certainly would not become 'just another member'. You would be a key and needed aspect of the team that we will need to-"

"Oh cut the crap Bruce. You know as well as I do that you don't listen to anyone when making decisions, and that you hardly consider anyone in this room anything more than a spot to be filled. I run my team not like stand ins for anyone better, but like my family."

Dick looked around the room at the uncomfortable stares, but he continued.

"Like hell Bruce you lead this team like commander. In many ways, I'm closer to these people than you are. And I'm sorry Bruce but I don't want any part of this."

Aquaman looked and Bruce for a second, then quickly looked back down, Dick guessed in reluctant admittince.

Dick turned to leave, but Bruce ran ahead of him, ape billowing behind. He stood in front of Dick, blocking the way out.

"Nightwing when you took over for me as Batman, you succeeded tremendously. I know you can handle the pressure so don't just give up!"

Dick glared at his mentor. "I'm not giving up Bruce. I just know I can be of more use by putting my time into helping the Titans and patrolling Bludhaven. Not as your lapdog. If you really need me you know where I am, but until then I'm leaving." Dick grabbed onto Bruce's arm, letting the anger get to him and pushing Bruce forcefully away.

Dick stomped to the door, more angry at Bruce then he had been in a while. He was stopped when he heard Clarks voice behind him

"Dick, maybe that's what we should do."

Nightwing turned his head back, but not his whole body. "What?" he asked.

"I said why don't we call you if we need you? Like a field operative."

Diana nodded. "Yes. That sounds excellent. Richard will not have to be under full control of Batman, and can spend most of his time working with the Titans, while still coming in for the occasional meeting and vote. Does that sound fair?"

Bruce immediately attempted to protest, But Jessica conjured up some duct tape to shut him up before he could ruin it.

Clark floated over to where Dick was, smiling in a fatherly way down at him. "Dick you deserve to be here. You deserve to be in the Justice League as much as me or Bruce. And if you don't want to be here, we won't force you. But we all want you to be as respected as we are. We want the world to know you are a hero."

Dick shook his head. "I'm not in this game for fame, Clark. You know that."

Clark smiled a little wider. "No. None of us are. And that's what makes you belong here."

Bruce finally managed to rip the piece of tape off, taking some of his scruff with it. "And you would never be my lapdog, Dick. And you definitely don't have to step down from the Titans if you don't want to. I know I didn't step down from Gotham Knights, so it's only fair."

Dick nodded slowly. "Ok that sounds pretty good. No taking orders from bats, no leaving the team, _and_ I might get the chance to vote him out?"

Simon laughed from the sidelines, but stuffed up when Bruce glared at him.

Dick thought about it slowly.

"It really would be good to see my old team leader again." Victor said from the the table, smiling a little.

Dick sighed, breaking. "Fine. I'll join your stupid league. But I'm not moving cities. And I'm definitely not gonna put this above my other priorities."

Clark chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Dick looked at the new chair added to the table, with a simple Blue Bird insignia on it. His logo.

"Maybe I'll even manage not to kill you Bruce." He mused.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **YEAH...I LOVE THE IDEA OF DICK BEING OFFERED A SEAT AT THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, BUT I DON'T THINK HE WOULD ACCEPT. SO...THIS WAS BORN.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT'LL ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE!**


End file.
